Catch Us If You Can
by aperson5432
Summary: They're back and bigger than ever. This time it's up to The Avengers to catch them. But can even the greatest heros known to man kind be outsmarted?
1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark exclaimed," You've got to be kidding me?"

Natasha agrees," He's right. Magicians, really Fury? Aren't there people dying out there?"

"Sorry, what was that? Was that the sound of you agreeing with me?" Stark says baffled.

"Oh I so wish I could take it back." She moaned and proceeds to shrug back into her seat.

He only replies," Oh no you don't. No backsies. You've already agreed with me and that's all that really matters."

"Guys! I think Fury called us hear for a reason. That reason not being so you finally get the achievement of Natasha agreeing with you." Rodgers exclaimed while looking Tony straight in the eyes.

"Thank you, Rodgers. Now like I was saying. Yes, magicians! Magicians who managed to con a guy out of over 250 billion dollars!" Fury pratically shouts at all of them.

"That's really how money they got from that guy. I heard they only got barely 2 million." Clint says while suddenly typing on his computer.

Bruce inputs," Well you might want to check your sources. I've been looking into these guys since they started. They might not seem like threats but trust me, anybody who pisses them off goes down."

"Aw, but Bruce we were supposed to team up and pick all of their tricks apart." Tony pouts.

"Uh no, not me. Did you not hear what happened to last guy who tried to call them out. As of now he's sitting, framed, in a maximum security prison somewhere after their latest performance." Bruce outright denied.

"Wait why are there only three names on here? I thought there were four of them. I've always heard the Four Horsemen." Natasha questions while looking down at their files.

"That's because one of their escapes ended up with a vehicle explosion that took their youngest members life. Which signifies something." Fury announced to everyone.

"What could a 19 year old kid dying possibly signify." Clint says exasperated, while a bit offended on how their treating this kid's death. Lord knows how he'd react if his kids died.

Tony answers," It means they're too far in now and they're not going to stop until they can't do it any longer. It already cost them a life, what is more at stake than a life."

"Exactly, which is why we need to bring them in now. They must be in a fragile state, which means they're more dangerous before. Everyone knows what vengeance does to someone good. Who knows what could happen to them." Fury states while sliding more files to the team on leads.

"Wait why are we getting into this now? Their latest trick was six months ago. They haven't been seen since. If the FBI can't find them then they're beyond of grid." Clint questions while looking into his files.

"It's because of this." Fury pulls Daniel J. Atlas's picture on the screen. "They've been seen. If they're as good as their files say they are then they'd know better than to get caught. Something is happening and it's happening now."

Steve interjects," Atlas is most dangerous in this case because according to this file it appears as they've had romantic interactions. Correct me if I'm wrong."

"Yes, when initially brought in by FBI, they first caught kissing in their hotel room and Atlas demanded to see Wilder when separated, which made him almost completely uncooperative. It was rumored that at the graveyard where Wilder was buried that Atlas would visit, but there is no solid evidence. Which means he's in the most vengeful state." Fury responds while pulling up the picture of the two together.

"Well if everything you told is true, then we need to get moving before something happens." Natasha announces while standing, the rest joining her. But suddenly Coulson burst in the room.

"Too late. It's already happened. The three have resurfaced. Octa expo. They revealed them for selling costumer's information to the Black Market. They've disappeared." Coulson explains, while pulling up the video on the screen. Everything went down flawlessly.

With all of that Steve went to the window, opened it, and threw his phone. "And I thought I was finally catching up to modern times. Remind me to never try again."

Tony was playing the video over and again, he knew deep down he was missing something, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Something seemed off with the crowd.

Steve said," Guys we need to move, they're back and might be on a spree. We need to get them now."


	2. Chapter 2

For the last two days Bruce and Tony had been using all of Stark Industries' last technologies to try and get somewhat of a hint at where the group was hiding but yet, they got nothing.

At this point, Tony was getting outright frustrated with his technology and hadn't slept for those last two days. Bruce was much more calm about it and would pop into Tony's lab every once in a while from his own to make sure Tony hadn't destroyed anything yet.

Steve later came down to labs and requested to be let in. Tony almost didn't let him but Bruce ignored Tony's command to JARVIS and opened the door for him.

Both the men could sense how livid Steve was upon entry though. "Anthony Edward Stark! You put that tablet down this instant and go to bed!"

"This is exactly why I told JARVIS not to let you in!" He throws one of his many tablets across the room in anger.

In response, Steve walks up to Tony and places a hand on his shoulder. His ragged breathing was obvious, along with the circles of exhaustion that lingered on his eyes.

Steve sighs, "Tony, I know you want to get them. We all do too, but not to the point where you putting your health in danger. When's the last time you ate?"

Bruce, now understanding that this quickly became a private moment between the two, scurried out of the room and locked it behind him so no one else could enter.

The younger of the two sighs, "I don't know, maybe this morning."

"Tony! You need to be honest with me! I know for fact that you have not left this lab since yesterday! When is the last time he ate JARVIS?" Steve says, now turning to the AI system for answers.

JARVIS now chimes in, "Mr. Stark has not left his lab after arriving home two days ago and has not eaten in over three days. In a few it will be four days, Mr. Rodgers."

Now ashamed, Tony is looking at the ground knowing that his little secret about not eating is now out.

Steve looks furious. "I don't care what Fury says, I'm banning you from your lab for the next- wait, why is the computer flashing?"

Tony instantly runs over to it. "The computer has located one of horsemen. If my calculations are right it should be Daniel A-" He promptly stops talking when a video of Jack Wilder walking outside an apartment in New York pops up.

"How is that possible? He is supposed to be dead, right Tony?"

Quickly grabbing his briefcase containing his suit and various other things, Tony is soon on his way out the door. "That's what I thought! Hurry up so we can go find out before he goes off the grid again!"

"Wait up Tony! Tony!" A now sprinting Steve says exasperatedly.


End file.
